The present invention relates to an apparatus that analyzes communication log information generated by a communication apparatus in a mobile network.
In mobile communication, a communication method referred to as 3rd Generation is introduced to increase communication speed. Main use of communication is shifted from conventional voice communication to data communication. Nowadays, technology development for a communication method referred to as 4th Generation is being promoted to achieve transmission rate of 100 s of Mbit/s to several Gbit/s as fast as wired communication using optical fiber.
On the other hand, terminals in mobile communication have been sophisticated along with increase in communication speed. In conventional mobile communication, the terminals with voice communication function and simple Internet access functions only had been largely used. Nowadays, terminals with sophisticated information processing functions called “smart phone” have been increasing in proportion.
In the sophisticated terminal of smart phone, a wide variety of application programs are available. Compared with the conventional mobile phone terminal, communication volume flowing in a wireless access network significantly increases. This necessitates a solution to reduce the load of the wireless access network.
One method for reducing load of the wireless access network employs offload technology of traffic. The offload technology makes traffic of mobile terminals to bypass a wireless access network and to go through a wired network, so as to reduce load of the wireless access network. Implementation of the offload includes: a method using wireless LAN; a method in which an extremely-compact base station called femtocell is installed at home so as to transfer traffic from the base stations via a optical access network to Internet; and a method for reducing traffic flowing of contents such as video delivery in the wireless access network using: cache technology; and locating contents delivery dedicated network referred as Contents Delivery Network (CDN) close to the terminals.